starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Sian Jeisel
Sian Jeisel foi uma Mestre Jedi Devaroniana que serviu à Ordem Jedi e à República Galáctica durante as últimas horas da Era Clássica da República. Uma obediente Jedi, Jeisel sentia que a Ordem não deveria ter se envolvido nas Guerras Clônicas, o maior conflito entre a República e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Inicialmente invocando o seu Direito de Negação, o Mestre Mace Windu eventualmente a persuadiu a retornar a Coruscant e assumir o posto de General dentro do Grande Exército da República. Após três anos lutando bravamente, as dúvidas originais de Jeisel sobre a guerra foram consideradas verdadeiras; Todo o conflito era simplesmente uma armadilha para os Jedi, orquestrada pelo esquivo Lorde Sombrio dos Sith, Darth Sidious. O líder de ambos os lados, Sidious, em seu cargo de Chanceler Supremo, ordenou que o Exército Republicano executasse seus líderes Jedi que tinham sido rotulados como traidores da democracia. Pega inconsciente em Bogden 3, Jeisel se sacrificou para proteger incontáveis iniciados Jedi fugindo da carnificina. Biografia Primeiros anos Muito provavelmente descoberta no nascimento como sensível à Força em seu planeta natal Devaron, Sian Jeisel foi entregue ao Templo Jedi de Coruscant para treinar nos caminhos da Força. Entrando na academia, Jeisel acabou se graduando e tornou-se aprendiz de um Mestre Jedi. Passando as Provações da Cavalaria após anos de estudo, a recém-nomeada cavaleira Sian Jeisel continuou seus estudos independentes como Guardiã dentro da Ordem. Lealdade Atingindo o posto de mestre após anos de estudo intensivo e trabalho para o Alto Conselho Jedi, Jeisel foi um membro ativo da Ordem quando o conflito entre a República e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes irrompeu em toda a guerra. Longe de Coruscant na época da Primeira Batalha de Geonosis, Jeisel estava desencantada com a República, acreditando que este era muito corrupta e não digna o suficiente para os Jedi sacrificarem suas vidas. Invocando seu direito de negação, Jeisel recusou-se a responder ao chamado do Conselho às armas e, em vez disso, permaneceu no exterior, reunindo-se com outros Jedi afins. Inicialmente, o Alto Conselho aceitou a contragosto essa escolha por várias de suas fileiras, mas logo ficou claro que, se esses membros caíssem no lado sombrio da Força, o cisma resultante quebraria a Ordem. Convocando representantes de cada grupo dissidente para a propriedade do Mestre Jedi Sora Bulq na lua Ruul, o Mestre Mace Windu desejava abrir conversas com cada um dos líderes e esperava persuadi-los a se unirem ao esforço de guerra. Sian Jeisel respondeu à convocação, encontrando-se com outros líderes de grupos dissidentes, como K'Kruhk, Rhad Tarn e Mira. Enquanto alguns membros do grupo estavam cautelosos com a iminente visita de Windu, K'Kruhk acalmou seus medos enquanto Sora Bulq e Windu começaram a discutir os termos de seu retorno. No entanto, sem o conhecimento dos líderes dissidentes, Sora Bulq tinha caído para o lado sombrio e estava em aliança com o líder confederado Conde Dookan. Quando Asajj Ventress atacou a propriedade de Bulq segundo o plano de Weequay, o dissidente Jedi a envolveu em uma briga. Depois de matar Jedi Mira, Ventress seduziu o Jedi Tarn para o lado negro. Quando Tarn virou seu sabre de luz em Jeisel, a Jedi Devaroniana foi forçada a matá-lo em legítima defesa. Convencidos da mudança de lado de Bulq, Jeisel e K'Kruhk concordaram em retornar com Mestre Mace Windu a Coruscant, onde assumiram o posto de General dentro do Grande Exército da República. Durante o Cerco de Saleucami Marchando em muitas frentes de batalha, a Mestre Jeisel estava a caminho de Drongar quando sua tropa foi abordada pelas forças de Dookan. Quando o próprio conde pisou na ponte, Jeisel, acompanhada pelos mestres Tsui Choi e Kai Justiss, recusou-se a cair em seu ato misericordioso, mesmo quando eles foram poupados da mesma morte que as tropas sob seu comando. Enquanto a guerra se arrastava, Jeisel se viu designada para a campanha em Saleucami. Sob o comando do conselheiro Oppo Rancisis, Jeisel lutou orgulhosamente contra os clones de Morgukai durante o compromisso de cinco meses, juntamente com seus colegas Cavaleiros Jedi Xiaan Amersu e Aayla Secura, bem como com os Mestres K'Kruhk e A'Sharad Hett; embora ela batesse cabeça com o Mestre Quinlan Vos, um Jedi que ela, assim como muitos na Ordem, acreditavam ter cedido ao lado dos separatistas. Desconfiada de Vos, ela suspeitava que ele tinha participação no assassinato de Mestre Rancisis no meio da batalha, embora ele se mostrasse leal enquanto liderava a República até a vitória logo depois.Star Wars: República: Cerco em Saleucami Nos dias finais das Guerras Clônicas, Jeisel, juntamente com K'Kruhk, desembarcou em uma nave danificada na Academia Jedi. Foi lá que a Ordem 66 foi recebida pelos soldados clone que os acompanhavam, mas K'Kruhk percebeu sua intenção apenas alguns segundos antes que eles abrissem fogo contra os younglings. Jeisel ajudou os alunos a fugir, bloqueando os tiros de blaster juntamente com o Jedi Du Mahn, até que K'Kruhk agrupasse os alunos em sua nave. Ele disse à Jeisel para vir junto com eles, mas ela recusou, dizendo que alguém tinha que segurar os clone troopers, e que K'Kruhk foi o melhor piloto. Logo depois, Jeisel detonou um dos detonadores térmicos usando a Força, sacrificando-se para permitir que K'Kruhk e os estudantes pudessem fugir. Legado Os jovens que Jeisel salvou mais tarde escaparam ao lado do Mestre K'Kruhk e Zao, e a maioria viveu por muitos anos escondida do Império, aprendendo os caminhos da Força em paz. Relatos da morte da Mestre Jeisel inevitavelmente chegaram aos ouvidos do Imperador Palpatine em Coruscant, enquanto ele mantinha um registro de cada Jedi que morrera. Apesar disso, rumores circulavam pela galáxia em que ela realmente vivia, trabalhando como caçadora de recompensas, pulando entre as estrelas. Este rumor fez o seu caminho no trabalho de 35 ABY de Voren Na'al, e foi tratado como um fato quando detalhou alguns dos Jedi que sobreviveram aos estágios iniciais do Purgo Jedi.The New Essential Chronology Personalidade Sian Jeisel foi uma Jedi leal que lhe valeu o respeito de Asajj Ventress. No entanto, Jeisel foi inicialmente relutante em lutar nas Guerras Clônicas acreditando que a República era corrupta e os Jedi não podiam lutar por isso sem se corromperem. Apesar disso, ela era uma guerreira habilidosa e corajosa e era leal à Ordem Jedi. Jeisel parecia compartilhar uma amizade íntima com K'Kruhk e o salvou de Asajj Ventress durante seu encontro. Ela também respeitou Sora Bulq antes de saber que ele era um traidor da Ordem Jedi, e acreditava que ele era tão poderoso quanto Mace Windu. Desinteressada como todos os bons Jedi deveriam ser, Jeisel se sacrificou durante os primeiros momentos da Ordem 66 para permitir que K'Kruhk e um grupo de Iniciados Jedi escapassem de traiçoeiros soldados clone. Poderes e Habilidades Sian Jeisel era uma guerreira habilidosa e sua proeza de luta era respeitada por Mace Windu. Ela conseguiu matar o corrupto Rhad Tarn em um duelo de sabres de luz. No entanto, não foi páreo para a poderosa Asajj Ventress, que foi capaz de se esquivar dela, Tarn e K'Kruhk simultaneamente. Nos bastidores O primeiro nome de Jeisel foi o resultado de um mal-entendido. A filha de Jan Duursema, Sian, vestida como Jeisel para a Celebration III. Uma fotografia dela daquele evento foi legendada "Sian Jeisel"; os fãs confundiram isso como o nome completo do personagem, ao invés do nome da pessoa no traje seguido pelo que o figurino retratou. Essa confusão aparentemente levou ao The New Essential Guide to Alien Species usando esse nome em texto, tornando-o oficial. Jeisel foi originalmente descrita como uma sobrevivente do Purgo Jedi em The New Essential Chronology, mas de acordo com Randy Stradley, essa informação foi baseada em uma ideia de história descartada, e a morte de Jeisel em Star Wars: Dark Times agora se destina a ser um final final para o personagem. Aparições *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Parte 1'' *''Dark Times 7: Parallels, Parte 2'' Fontes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Notas e referências Categoria:Devaronianos Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Mestres Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Vítimas do Purgo Jedi